Rukia's Inquiry
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: When Ichigo doesn't show a "healthy" interest in girls, Rukia starts to get some ideas. As always, review and thanks for reading/clicking :)


It's SPRING BREAK! Yay, that means no school! :D it also means… New stories to write! Anyway, this was inspired by a photo I saw on . This story will have slight yaoi in it. Hope you guys like it!

Words you should know…

Shounen-ai = boy x boy

Hentai = porn

I don't own anything, but I do own my imagination :D also, Review on your way out, please! ^_^

As Rukia laid in Ichigo's closet, a thought passed through her mind. "I wonder if Ichigo's gay. He hasn't shown any signs of interest in girls at all. In fact, he seems to be annoyed by them." she thought, "Although, I haven't seen him act that way Chad or Uryu. Hmm… I wonder.". As she was pondering this, she heard grunting and yelling come from the room. She braced against the closet door with a pressed ear. The sounds became more prominent and soon after, a ding was heard, followed by the roar of cheering fans. Rukia raised an eyebrow at this, "What kind of sport is this?" she thought in disgust. She heard Ichigo's dad call for him, making Ichigo exhale an annoyed breath, and yell, "I'm coming!". When there was nothing but silence, Rukia slowly and quietly slid the closet door open and peeked around. After taking notice that the room was empty, she slid it all the way and stepped out. She ran to the computer and sat in the chair. The screen showed a paused video, on a site called "Youtube". the title of the video read, "Yokosuka Battle 2011" and showed to extremely obese men wearing nothing but what looked to be thongs. Rukia paled at seeing this, but then realized something. This was evidence. Evidence that Ichigo might be gay. Rukia grinned at this, but knew she couldn't expose Ichigo yet. No, there needed to be more examples, more evidence before she could bust him. She then noticed a magazine on the desk. It was blue and had white text on it. Rukia picked it up and examined it. On the cover were a bunch of men, flexing their muscles and making different poses. In big, white letters, the magazine read, "Buff Man Monthly". More to the lower left of the cover, in orange letters, read the article title, "10 Ways to get BUFF in 10 Minutes (see page 23)". She turned to page 23 of the magazine, and gawked at what she saw. Nothing but buff, shirtless guys flexing and posing were on the page, with the actual article written in tiny black print. Rukia started to drool over the guys a little, then shook her head, remembering her mission. She grinned again, only this time bigger than before, because this was all the proof she needed. A plan then struck her. What if Ichigo was married to Nii-Sama? Rukia giggled at the thought, while she grabbed her sketchbook and a few colored pencils. She drew a picture of Ichigo and Byakuya under an alter decorated with white lotus flowers. On the left was Byakuya. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and polished black shoes. Of course, he also wore his traditional Kuchiki heirlooms. On the left was Ichigo. He was wearing a white dress that went down to his ankles, covering his legs. The top part of the dress was a silk white adorned with diamonds, and showed some of his chest. He also wore white stilettos with diamond accents and a white veil also decorated with lotus flowers to match the alter. They were holding hands and smiling like drunken idiots while Kon, who was the priest, was about to officiallize the marriage. As she putting the finishing touches on her drawing, Ichigo walked back into his room, mumbling about what an idiot his dad was. He saw what Rukia was drawing, and felt his mouth twitch in annoyance. "Hey/." he started, trying to keep his cool, "What're you drawing over there?" Rukia smiled and pushed it up to his face. Happily, she said, "You and Nii-Sama's wedding day!" To this, Ichigo nearly fainted but then bounced back with an exclaimed, "WHAT?!". To which Rukia happily gave a long, detailed explanation as to Ichigo's "gayness" and how Byakuya would be a "good man to him". Ichigo sighed in exasperation, his face and body movement saying that he gave up. After a long pause between the two, Ichigo finally said what was on his mind, "There's so much wrong with that picture that therapy can never heal, but I guess I'll have to start with this. Why am I in the dress?"

The End…

I think Ichigo should've went for it. But that's just me, I suppose.

Well, thanks for reading! And remember to leave a review on your way out. (you know you want to)


End file.
